memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Trial
'' |miniseries = |date =2268 |stardate =4610.3 |editor = |artist =Nam Kim |letterer =Lucas Rivera |writer =Mike Wellman |penciller = Nam Kim |inker = Nam Kim |anthology =''Kakan ni Shinkou'' |pages =44-81 |cover =File:StarTrek TheManga2.jpg }} The Trial is a Star Trek: The Original Series manga story from the 2007 anthology ‘’Kakan ni Shinkou,’’ published by TokyoPop, written by Mike Wellman and drawn by Nam Kim. In this story, Kirk was put on trial by an isolationist planetary government, while Spock and McCoy endured an incomprehensible bureaucracy. Publisher’s Information ;From the back of the anthology Kakan ni Shinkou :’’Kirk is put on trial for crimes he has yet to discover…’’ Summary ;Captain's Log, Stardate 4610.3. :Science Officer Spock reporting. We are scanning nearby planets for signs of Captain Kirk, who mysteriously disappeared from the bridge just moments ago. It is undetermined yet whether he was beamed off or if he was abducted by lifeforms who boarded the ship without our knowledge… While the nearest planet was Kos, diplomatic ties between it and the Federation had broken “some time ago.” Being reclusive but having no other leads, Kos was hailed. They refused to respond to anyone from the war-mongering Federation. When Spock insisted on a visit to investigate Kirk’s disappearance, they were told to register with the Commission of Outlander Affairs and given coordinates. Kirk awoke to face a jailer bringing him food. Appealing to her that holding him was against Federation law, he was told he’d be arraigned tomorrow. In the next cell, a fellow prisoner - a Klingon - told him Federation law didn’t apply here. Beaming down to the coordinates, Spock and McCoy faced a large door. They were told they couldn’t simply register, and a diplomat was sent. The diplomat located Kirk in his database and said Kirk would be standing trial tomorrow, but the charges were confidential. Requesting to see Kirk, the diplomat said they’d have to speak to the Secretary of Outlander Criminal Affairs. Spock noted, “their bureaucracy appears near impenetrable,” and suggested McCoy’s “aggressions” might be helpful. A beleaguered-looking attorney introduced himself as Kirk’s lawyer. Kirk asked what the charges were, but the attorney replied “Is there anything you aren’t guilty of?” Meeting Secretary Delf S'urm, Spock and McCoy faced more bureaucracy. Negotiating, they managed a visit with Kirk. Kirk believed that, once he figured out what he was charged with, it should be possible to prove he was innocent. Allowed to eat together in a vast dining room with other prisoners on trial, they sat with the Klingon, Commander Kafk, who had been grabbed off his ship the same as Kirk. Resigned that his crew had left him for dead after being missing so long, he resolved never to let the Kosians break his spirit. This was the sixth year of his trial. At Kirk's trial, Judge Omandoro said Kirk was accused of “intergalactic treachery of the highest order.” The prosecutor said they couldn’t allow him to continue his five-year mission because of the threat he posed to the galaxy. Kirk would be incarcerated for an indefinite period and the Enterprise escorted back to Earth. Taking over from his defense attorney, Kirk gave a rousing speech about their mission and that of humanity, confessing to personal weaknesses and failings. Taking a chance, he pled guilty. The court sentenced him to life in prison, but suspended the sentence and remanded him to the custody of his crewmates. On his way out with Kirk and Spock, Kirk suggested to Kafk that he plead guilty to “get off this rock,” but the Klingon refused to “bend the truth to serve his own purposes.” References Characters :Bergolas • Pavel Chekov • Kafk • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Omandoro • Delf S'urm • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Sun Tzu Starships and vehicles : Klingon battle cruiser Locations :Kos Andalorean Spice Mines • Gamma colony of Kos Races and cultures :Breen • Gorn • Human • Klingon • Kosian • Vulcan States and organizations :Commission of Outlander Affairs • Federation • Intergalactic Court of the Planet Kos Klingon Empire Ranks and titles :captain • commander • diplomat • doctor • judge • lawyer • prosecutor • science officer • Secretary of Outlander Criminal Affairs Other References :arraignment • bridge • captain's log • Federation code • Federation law • five-year mission • hegh'bat • Koon-ut-kal-i-fee • moon • planet • Prime Directive • senior level diplomatic dialogue Trivia * A Breen and a Gorn can be seen among the alien prisoners in the dining facility on Kos. Images File:The-Trial-Kafk.jpg|Klingon Commander Kafk, also being tried File:The-Trial-Bergolas.jpg|Bergolas, Kirk’s lawyer File:The-Trial-Delf-Surm.jpg|Secretary Delf S'urm File:The-Trial-Judge-Omandoro.jpg|Judge Omandoro File:The-Trial-Opening-remarks.jpg|Prosecutor’s opening remarks Connections category:tOS comics